Secangkir coklat dan sebuah ciuman
by park28sooyah
Summary: Chanyeol lelah dengan semuanya, namun setelah bertemu dengan pria mungil ini rasa lelahnya hilang. Apalagi pria mungil ini memberikannya secangkir coklat hangat dan sebuah ciuman. Warning! this is CHANSOO. CHANYEOL X KYUNGSOO . #CHANSOO #CHANYEOL #KYUNGSOO #BOYSLOVE


Author pov

Chanyeol telah mengembara dari kota satu ke kota yang lainnya untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya menggunakan motor hasil dari ia bekerja selama satu tahun di sebuah percetakan. Saat ia sedang mengendarai motornya dengan asik, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengn cepat dan deras, membuat tubuhnya seketika basah. Karena takut ia masuk angin, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tempat pemberhentian terdekat, namun sepertinya pom bensin masih sangatlah jauh dari tempat ia berada.

setelah ia menelusuri jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan baju yang basah, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kedai kopi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk singgah di kedai kopi tersebut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan menunggu hujan reda.

Begitu dia masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut, ia kaget karena tidak ada orang di sana.

 _"Apakah kafe ini sudah tutup? Ah pasti masih ada orang."_ Batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dia pun akhirnya mulai melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan memeras jaketnya yang sangat basah itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Chanyeol yang kaget pun dengan refleks langsung menoleh dan ingin memukul seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya, namun sebelum Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut, tangan besar miliknya di cekal oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Hey jangan takut, aku bukan penjahat." Ucap pemilik tangan mungil tersebut sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol berkedip sambil menatap pria itu."B-benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ragu.

Pria itu terkekeh, mengungkapkan pesonanya."tentu saja.Kalau aku orang jahat aku pasti sudah membunuhmu kkkkkkk..."

"Ah.. maafkan aku.."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf! Oh lihat tubuhmu sangat basah, mari aku keringkan. " Kyungsoo yang tidak tega dengan pemuda yang di depannya mengusulkan untuk menggantikan baju Chanyeol yang basah

"Saya-baik-baik saja, anda tidak perlu khawatir. "Chanyeol menolak tawaran tersebut dengan sombongnya.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum."Aigoo .. bagaimana kamu bisa begitu sombong terhadap orang baik heum? Kemarilah dan ganti bajumu!"

"T-tapi aku .."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo masuk!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol yang membawanya ke ruang ganti.

"Ini baju yang pas untuk tubuhmu, cepat keringkan tubuhmu dan ganti bajumu."

Chanyeol yang terpaksa pun akhirnya mengambil baju tersebut, tapi Kyungsoo masih tetap berada diposisinya tidak pergi kemana pun, Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun masih diam menunggu Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja? Apa kamu mau aku yang menggantikan baju dan mengeringkan tubuhmu itu?"Goda Kyungsoo dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Uuuh tidak perlu! Sudah sana pergi aku akan mengganti baju sendiri." Chanyeol akhirnya mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari ruangan ganti, namun sebelum Kyungsoo menutup pintu, dia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, omong-omong namaku Kyungsoo.Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku, oke?"

"Memang apa yang bisa terjadi?"

"Hmmm...ntahlah, mungkin di ruangan itu akan ada kecoa? Atau tikus?"

"Ahhh aku tidak takut dengan itu, sudah lah aku ganti baju dulu."

Kyungsoo yang puas menggoda Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dan menunggu sampai pria tinggi itu selesai mengganti baju.

 _*5 menit kemudian*_

Begitu Chanyeol selesai, dia berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju ke salah satu kursi di kafe.

"Ah... sudah selesai rupanya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai. Ku rasa hujannya sudah reda, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini." Ucap Chanyeol yang akan kembali menerjang hujan yang memang sudah reda.

Namun Kyungsoo mencegahnya karena Kyungsoo masih ingin berlama-lama dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan pergi duludi luar masih hujan deras, tadi memang reda sedikit tapi sekarang deras lagi."

"Ah benarkah?" Chanyeol melihat ke luar, dan benar ucapan pria mungil itu, kalau diluar masih hujan deras.

"Aarghh astagaaa!!! Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah." Ucap Chanyeol yang kesal dengan keadaan diluar.

"Hhmm.. Sepertinya kau sangat ingin kembali ke rumah, tunggulah sebentar sampai hujan ini reda, aku akan menyiapkan coklat panas untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk dan masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan coklat panas untuknya.

Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo membuat coklat panas, Chanyeo bersandar pada kursi dan menghadap ke jendela, memperhatikan hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"Hei, ini coklat hangat untukmu."

Chanyeol naik dan menatap Kyungsoo.Dia menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih sebelum menghirup coklat tersebut.

"Cafe ini sudah tutup huh?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk memulai percakapan dengan pria mungil di depannya.

"Ya... cafe ini sudah tutup sejam yang lalu, tapi tidak masalah. Aku tulus membantumu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"Oh iya... Kyungsoo .. apa kamu masih SMA?" Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu karena ia melihat ada buku ujian akhir SMA di dekat mejanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Apakah sekarang tahun terakhir?"

"Ya kau benar, dan tahun ini adalah tahun tersulit untukku."Kyungsoo mulai menghirup coklatnya juga.

"Hmmm.. hidup itu memanglah sulit Kyung..." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menerawang ke atas atap.

"Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm.. ntahlah, aku hanya sedang lelah dengan semua pekerjaanku, semua orang kantor sangat menyebalkan."

"Hmmm... pasti berat untukmu."

"Ya.. seperti itulah kehidupan kantoran..." Jawab Chanyeol sambilmendesah.

"Hmmm..Apakah kamu sudah memiliki pacar atau sudah menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya bisa tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahahhha aku belum punya pacar, bahkan belum menikah. Mana ada yang mau denganku. Aku tidak tampan dan juga kaya asal kau tahu."

"Heyy siapa bilang! Kau tampan! Dan ya... kamu sangat _hot_ "

Chanyeol menertawakan pernyataan Kyungsoo yang menyebutnya tampan dan hot."kamu seperti memuja ku saja. Hahahaha"

"Yang ku ucapkan benar, kau tampan dan _hot_. "Kyungsoo berseri malu malu.

Chanyeol tahu apa maksud dari ucapan pria mungil di depannya ini, ia pun akhirnya penasaran dan bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm..Apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang siswa SMA sepertimu padaku heum?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. apa boleh aku mencitaimu? Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat.

Chanyeolpun tampak sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo, tapi dia pikir anak itu hanya ingin menghibur suasana hatinya yang sangat gundah.

"Ahh kau sangatlah lucu.Kalau memang kau mencitaiku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku, apakah kamu bisa menciumku sekarang juga?" Tantang Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol dan menyandarkan wajahnya di dekat Chanyeol dan kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun langsung terkejut.Tubuhnya kaku karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.Kyungsoo, melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Chanyeol kemudian ia memperdalam ciuman dengan memaksa lidahnya masuk ke bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sepertinya sangat menikmati saat dia membiarkan lidah Kyungsoo masuk ke mulutnya.Jantungnya berdegup kencang tiba-tiba.Saat Chanyeol mulai menikmatinya, ia bergerak ke tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk membalas ciuman itu.Ciumannya menyenangkan dari keduanya.

Setelah tiga menit, mereka memutuskan ciuman itu, Chanyeol pun bingung dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi..

"I-ini .." Chanyeol kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya,maksudku aku tahu bahwa kamu bekerja di gedung sekitar sini dan sebenarnya aku sering menguntit kamu setiap hari. "Kyungsoo mengaku.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sejak hari pertama aku melihatmu saat kau berangkat kerja, disaat itu aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu.Sebenarnya juga kita sering satu bus saat kau tidak ke kantor dengan motormu, namun kamu tidak memperhatikanku yang selalu memperhatikanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi dengan mengerucutkan bibir hatinya.

"Lalu ..." Chanyeol pun yang gemas dengan cerita Kyungsoo akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Lalu akhirnya aku semakin sering mengikutimu dan mencintaimu meski aku tahu kalau umur kita berbeda jauh."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Dan ketika hari ini kamu mendatangi kafe ini, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku dan akan mulai mengakuinya padamu."

"Dan ...?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menyandarkan hidungnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku berencana untuk dekat denganmu dan jadi kekasihmu" Chanyeol menekankan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apakah aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya kyungsoo setelah memecahkan ciuman itu.

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Katakan padaku apakah aku bisa menjadi kekasihmuu???"

"Hmmm.. Ku rasa kau tidak akan menjadi kekasihku, namun kamu akan menjadi pasangan hidupku." Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol rasa ia mulai menyukai rasa dari bibir yang sangat merah dan berbentuk hati itu.

"Ah benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sumringah.

"Yup, dan ku harap kau akan siap untuk menikah denganku setelah kau lulus SMA nanti." Jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian kembali mencium bibir berbentuk hati yang sekarang menjadi kesukaannya.

END

#chansooweek

Aku sekarang pindah ke wattpad dengan akun parkyeol28 . Ada cerita Chansoo baru disana dan yaa.. Mungkin aku akan update ff lainnya juga disana.

So review please?


End file.
